Sieg oder Niederlage?
Eine Flotte aus Föderationsschiffen greift eine doppelt so große Flotte des Dominions an, um Deep Space 9 zurückzuerobern und die Deaktivierung des Minenfeldes zu verhindern. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Teaser thumb|Die Flotten stehen sich gegenüber Der Flotte der Föderation stellt sich eine Flotte aus Schiffen der Jem'Hadar und Cardassianer entgegen. Zahlenmäßig ist die Flotte des Dominion der der Sternenflotte 2:1 überlegen. Captain Sisko befielt die Kreuzer und die Schiffe des Galaxy-Geschwaders auf halben Impuls zu gehen. Derweil meint Garak, dass die Klingonen einen interessanten Kampf vermissen werden. Chief O'Brien allerdings entgegnet, dass man die Klingonen sicher im Kampf vermissen wird. Sisko allerdings meint, dass man das Ziel nun nicht aus den Augen verlieren darf. Man muss nach Deep Space 9, um die Verstärkungen des Dominion daran zu hindern, durch das Wurmloch zu kommen. thumb|Die Angriffsjäger im Einsatz Nun befiehlt er den Angriffsjägern, sich im taktischen Muster Theta zu formieren. Sie sollen ihre Angriffe auf cardassianische Schiffe konzentrieren. Danach sollen sie sich in Geschwader aufteilen und sich zurückziehen. Nog wundert sich derweil, weshalb nur cardassianische Schiffe angegriffen werden. Garak erklärt ihm, dass Sisko plant, die Cardassianer zu reizen, um sie zum auflösen der Formation zu bewegen. Die Jem'Hadar würden ihre Stellung nicht aufgeben, aber die Cardassianer könnten dies ohne weiteres tun. Nun versteht Nog. Dann halten sich alle für den Angriff bereit. O'Brien beginnt das Gedicht "The Charge of the Light Brigade" von Alfred Tennyson zu zitieren und Bashir fährt damit fort. Nog gefällt das gar nicht. Doch der Chief versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Doch der Ferengi macht sich nicht wegen des Gedichtes, sondern der Schiffe sorgen. Daraufhin empfihlt ihm O'Brien, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Nun gibt Sisko den Befehl zum Angriff. Die Angriffsjäger machen sich sogleich auf den Weg und beschießen die cardassianischen Schiffe. Die Einschüsse bewirken die ersten Explosionen bei den Cardassianern. Allerdings werden auch einige der kleinen Schiffe zerstört. Akt I: Feinde Immer wieder fliegen die Angriffsjäger auf die feindlichen Schiffe zu. Dabei werden mehr und mehr der Föderationsschiffe getroffen. Die Cardassianer scheint dies nicht zu interessieren. Sie halten ihre Position in der Formation. Sisko fordert die zweite Welle auf, anzugreifen und weiter auf die Cardassianer zu schießen. Derweil sollen die Zerstöreinheiten 2 und 6 tiefer in die feindlichen Linien eindringen. Captain Sisko befiehlt, ihnen Feuerschutz zu geben. thumb|Auf der OPS verfolgt man den Verlauf des Kampfes Derweil schauen sich die Führer des Dominion den Verlauf der Kämpfe auf der Bildschirmkonsole auf der Ops auf Deep Space 9 an. Gul Dukat lobt Siskos Strategie. Auch Weyoun ist von dem Plan beeindruckt. Dukat will Weyoun auf die Probe stellen und bittet ihn, der anwesenden Gründerin zu erklären, welche Strategie Sisko verfolgt. Doch Weyoun meint, dass Dukat mehr Eloquenz besitzt. Dukat stimmt dem natürlich zu und beginnt zu erklären, dass Sisko versucht, die Cardassianer zu provozieren, um so ein Loch in die Linien des Dominion zu reißen. Es ist seiner Ansicht nach entschlossen, den Abbau des Minenfelds zu verhindern. Nun plant Dukat, Sisko die Öffnung zu geben und will sie dann gleich hinter ihm wieder schließen. Derweil erkundigt sich Weyoun nach dem Minenfeld. Er will wissen, ob man noch innerhalb des Zeitplans liegt. Dukat bestätigt dies und meint, dass die Minen in acht Stunden gesprengt werden können. Der Vorta hofft, dass dies auch zutrifft. Dann verlassen er und die Gründerin die OPS. Sofort wendet sich der anwesende Damar, der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte, an Dukat. Er möchte Weyoun und die Gründerin am Liebsten aus der nächste Luftschleuse werfen. Doch Dukat nimmt dies mit einem Lächeln hin und weist seinen Freund darauf hin, dass man immer noch alliiert ist. Zumindest so lange der Krieg noch andauert. Nachdem dies geklärt ist, hat Damar noch etwas. Er geht von weiteren geplanten Sabotageakten aus. Die Feinde wissen, dass nicht mehr lange Zeit ist, um zu handeln. Dukat weiß, dass Damar dabei auf die Freunde des Ferengi Rom anspricht. Damar geht davon aus, dass es sich bei den Helfern um Leeta, Jake Sisko und Major Kira handelt. Deshalb will er sie in Gewahrsam nehmen, bis das Wurmloch geöffnet ist. Dukat stimmt zu und meint, dass Damar angeben soll, dass sie nur zum Verhör festgehalten werden. Er soll aber aufpassen, dass ihnen nichts zustößt. thumb|Kira, Leeta und Jake werden unter Arrest gestellt Als Dukat schon gehen will, schlägt Damar vor, Ziyal besser in ihrem Quartier unter Arrest stellen soll. Dukat ist empört, doch Damar meint, dass er ihr nicht traut. Dukat wird wütend und fragt Damar, ob er Ziyal der Sabotage beschuldigt. Damar verneint dies, doch er gibt zu bedenken, dass sie sehr gut mit Kira befreundet ist. Doch Dukat meint, dass Ziyal seine Tocher ist und dass für ihn am Wichtigsten ist. Daraufhin gibt Damar widerwillig nach. Im Quark's sitzen Kira, Leeta und Jake zusammen. Gerüchte gehen um. Quark, der ebenfalls anwesend ist, teilt mit, dass er gehört habe, die Flotte der Föderation sei vollkommen zerstört. Doch Jake und Kira sind davon überzeugt, dass die Nachricht falsch ist. Sisko wird sie erreichen. Die Frage ist nur, ob es nicht zu spät sein wird. Deshalb will man das Dominion aufhalten. Kira schlägt vor, die Energieversorgung zum Hauptcomputer zu unterbrechen. Sie will dies mit eine Bombe versuchen. Quark wendet ein, dass dies nicht möglich ist. Schließlich ist der Hauptcomputer im zentralen Kern der Station und zu schwer bewacht. Dann verlässt Quark die Runde. Doch Kira will den Plan durchführen. In diesem Moment betritt Damar mit einigen cardassianischen Soldaten die Bar. Er fodert Kira, Jake und Leeta auf, ihm ins Sicherheitsbüro zu folgen, da er angeblich ein paar Fragen an sie hat. Kira ist damit nicht einverstanden und Damar meint, dass sie sich ihm doch widersetzten solle. Doch Kira gibt nach und die Drei folgen den Cardassianern. Quark bekommt dies alles mit und schaut den drei Gefangenen nach. Er weiß, dass es nun auf ihn ankommt. Akt II: Überheblichkeit Auf der OPS schauen Dukat und Damar weiter dem Treiben im Kampfgebiet zu. Damar bewundert Siskos Hartnäckigkeit. Der schickt schon die neunte Welle in den Kampf. Nun will Dukat die Hartnäckigkeit belohnen. Dukat veranlasst, dass ein halbes Dutzend Geschwader die Formation verlässt, um den Jägern zu folgen. [[Datei:GalaxyPhaser.jpg|thumb|Das Galaxy-Geschwader greift die Zerstörer der Cardassianer an]] Auf der ''Defiant'' fällt dieses Vorgehen der Cardassianer auch gleich Chief O'Brien auf. Er berichtet es an Sisko. Garak ist davon überzeugt, dass der Plan von Sisko endlich zum Erfolg führt. Doch Dax und Bashir sind anderer Meinung. Sie denken die Schiffe der ''Galor''-Klasse, die sich noch in der Formation befinden eine Falle bilden. Doch Sisko sieht in der Lücke, die sich auftut eine einmalige Chance. Es wird wahrscheinlich keine zweite geben. Sofort lässt Sisko die ''Galaxy''-Geschwader 9-1 und 9-3 die Zerstörer angreifen. Alle anderen Schiffe sollen durch die Öffnung fliegen. Jedes Schiff, das durch kommt, soll weiter fliegen nach Deep Space 9. Die Flotte der Föderation setzt sich in Bewegung. Als man in Waffenreichweite ist, beginnen beide Seiten zu Schießen. Die ersten Schiffe werden auf beiden Seiten getroffen und zerstört. Sisko gibt den Befehl, dass die ''Magellan'' und die ''Venture'' die Flanken der Defiant schützen sollen. Zudem sollen sich die Jagdgeschwader 6, 7 und 8 neu formieren. Doch Nog kann niemanden erreichen, da die Kommunikation ausgefallen ist. O'Brien macht einen rotierenden EM-Impuls dafür verantwortlich. Er versucht, ihn zu neutralisieren. thumb|Dukat trinkt auf den bevorstehenden Sieg über die Föderation Auf Deep Space 9 meint Dukat zufrieden, dass der Krieg ihn durstig macht und gießt sich ein Glas Kanar ein. Weyoun entgegnet trocken, dass der Cardassianer vielleicht weniger reden sollte. Der will allerdings mit Weyoun erst einmal auf die Eroberung der Föderation anstoßen. Doch der Vorta hält dies für verfrüht. Aber Dukat ist anderer Meinung, warten doch 2.800 Schiffe des Dominion auf der anderen Seite des Wurmlochs. Weyoun erinnert den Cardassianer, dass bis dahin noch fünf Stunden verstreichen müssen, in denen viel passieren kann. Doch Dukat spottet nur und hält Weyoun für jemanden, der keine Freude empfinden kann. Der Vorta allerdings meint, dass es, selbst wenn die Föderation besiegt werden kann, nicht leicht sein wird, eine so große Kriegsbeute zu halten. Man wird eine große Anzahl an Schiffen und riesige Truppen benötigen. Zudem erfordert diese Aufgabe ständige Wachsamkeit. Dukat freut sich darauf. Doch Weyoun erinnert Dukat an die Besetzung von Bajor und dass die Cardassianer sich sicher auch darauf gefreut hatten. Der Verlust von Bajor muss, so meint der Vorta, eine Enttäuschung gewesen sein. Doch Dukat lässt das nicht gelten, hatte er auf Bajor doch nur Politik ausgeführt und nicht gemacht. Wäre er damals in der Verantwortung gewesen, so Dukat, hätte sich die Besetzung anders entwickelt. thumb|Die Gründerin informiert Odo über die geplante Hinrichtung von Kira Der Vorta geht darauf nicht ein. Er wendet sich wieder der momentanen Lage zu und meint, dass der Schlüssel für die Stärke der Föderation die Erde ist. Sollte es zum Widerstand gegen das Dominion kommen, dann ganz gewiss von dort. Deshalb wird der erste Befehl nach dem Sieg über die Föderation die Ausrottung der Bevölkerung der Erde sein. Doch Dukat widerspricht. Er meint, dass man das nicht tun kann. Seiner Ansicht nach, muss man die Besiegten dazu bringen, einzusehen, dass es falsch war, sich überhaupt zur Wehr zu setzen. Weyoun spielt mit ihm und fragt, ob man sie danach töten soll. Doch Dukat meint, dass dies nur im Notfall geschehen sollte. Er gibt an, dass er sehr enttäuscht über die Bajoraner ist, da sie ihm niemals den Respekt entgegen brachten, den er verdiente. Selbst Captain Sisko verweigert ihm diesen Respekt. Weyoun ist sichtlich fasziniert über Dukats Selbsteinschätzung. Derweil besucht die Gründerin Odo in seinem Quartier. Sie berichtet, dass der Kampf gegen die Föderation für das Dominion gut verläuft. Odo ist erschüttert und denkt an die Leute, die in dem Kampf sterben. Darunter sind auch viele, die früher seine Freunde waren. Doch die Gründerin meint, dass es nur Solids sind und er dies nicht vergessen sollte. Allerdings meint Odo, dass sie ihm immer noch etwas bedeuten. Die Gründerin meint jedoch, dass die Verbindung wichtiger ist. Doch Odo ist davon nicht überzeugt. [[Datei:MirandaPhaser.jpg|thumb|Die Begleitschiffe der Defiant werden zerstört]] Die Gründerin erkennt, dass Odo immer noch Gefühle für Kira hat, aber sie meint, dass die Bajoranerin seine Loyalität nicht verdient. Kein Solid darf einem Wechselbalg den Platz in der Verbindung verwehren. Deshalb wurde Kira verhaftet und sie wird schuldig gesprochen und hingerichtet. Odo ist erschüttert. Die Gründerin meint, dass Kiras Tod ihn befreien wird und fordert ihn dann auf, sich mit ihr zu verbinden. Der wendet sich von der Gründerin ab, doch sie meint, dass Odo den Anderen nicht helfen kann, da es zu spät für sie ist. Unterdessen kämpft sich die Defiant begleitet von zwei anderen Schiffen der ''Miranda''-Klasse durch die feindlichen Linien. Dabei wird zuerst das Erste und dann das zweite Schiff von den Schiffen der Cardassianer und der Jem'Hadar zerstört. Dax berichtet dies Captain Sisko. Derweil ist es O'Brien gelungen, die Kommunikation wiederherzustellen. Nog meldet, dass sich nun vier feindliche Schiffe vor ihnen befinden. Sisko befiehlt hindurch zu fliegen. Geschickt gelingt es Dax, zwischen den Schiffen hindurch zu fliegen. Drei Jäger der Jem'Hadar heften sich derweil an die Defiant. Bashir berichtet vom Ausfall der hinteren Schilde und gibt an, dass die vorderen Schilde auf 15% sind. Außerdem ist die Tarnvorrichtung zerstört. Nun befiehlt Sisko, die Hilfsenergie in die Waffen zu leiten, um sich aus dem Getümmel zu kämpfen. Dicht fliegt man an den feindlichen Schiffen vorbei. thumb|Die klingonische Verstärkung trifft ein Plötzlich werden die drei Schiffe der Jem'Hadar eines nach dem Anderen zerstört. Unerwartete Hilfe erreicht die Defiant. Die Klingonen kommen die Flotte der Föderation zu unterstützen. Mehr und mehr Schiffe des Dominion werden zerstört. Dann gibt Nog die Information weiter an die Crew der Defiant. Worf setzt sich derweil mit ihnen in Verbindung. Er entschuldigt sich für die Verspätung und berichtet, dass es nicht leicht war, Kanzler Gowron von dem Vorhaben zu überzeugen. Unterdessen berichtet O'Brien, dass nun ein großes Loch in den Linien des Dominion klafft. Gemeinsam mit drei Bird of Prey fliegt die Defiant durch die Linien. Eines nach dem anderen werden die Schiffe der Klingonen zerstört. Doch die Defiant kommt durch die Linien und hat freie Bahn in Richtung Deep Space 9. Doch sie ist auf sich alleine gestellt. Kein anderes Schiff kann folgen. Nun bleiben noch drei Stunden, bis das Minenfeld abgetragen wird. Mit Maximum Warp geht es auf zur Station. Akt III: Showdown Auf der OPS auf Deep Space 9 kommt derweil die Nachricht über den Durchbruch der Defiant an. Damar will sie sofort verfolgen lassen. Auch Weyoun stimmt zu, doch Dukat, der wieder mit Siskos Baseball spielt, lächelt nur über den Versuch Siskos, die Station zu befreien. Er sieht die Defiant nicht als Gefahr an. thumb|Der Cardassianer fällt mit dem Kopf ins Hasperat-Soufflé Unterdessen begibt sich Ziyal in ihr Quartier. Als sie eintritt überfällt Quark die junge Frau und hält ihr den Mund zu. Er bittet sie, nicht zu schreien und lässt sie dann los. Ziyal, der der Schreck sichtlich anzusehen ist, bleibt ruhig. Dann stellt er die Frage, wegen der er eigentlich gekommen war. Quark möchte wissen, ob sie das Rezept für Hasperat-Soufflé kennt. Wenig später sitzt ein cardassianischer Offizier im Sicherheitsbüro. Quark und Ziyal treten ein. Der Ferengi trägt einen Teller mit Hasperat und meint, dass dies das Essen für Kira ist. Der Cardassianer meint, dass die Bajoranerin ihr Essen schon bekommen hat. Doch Quark gibt nicht nach und meint, dass er etwas Besseres für sie hat. Doch der Offizier lässt sich nicht überzeugen. Dann fragt Ziyal, ob er weiß, wer sie ist. Er kennt sie natürlich und weiß, dass die junge Frau Gul Dukats Tochter ist. Der Cardassianer meint, dass er die Beiden nicht zu den Gefangenen gehen lassen kann. Er kann das Essen allerdings zu ihr bringen, nachdem er es untersucht hat. Quark ist damit nicht wirklich einverstanden, gibt jedoch nach. Der Ferengi zeigt dem Offizier das Essen kurz, doch dieser ist damit nicht zufrieden. Er nimmt eine kleinen Stab und stochert tief über den Teller gebeugt in dem Essen. Dann zieht Ziyal ein Hypospray injiziert es dem Cardassianer in den Hals. Sofort fällt der Mann mit seinem Gesicht in das Hasperat-Soufflé. Nun können die Beiden passieren. thumb|Quark und Ziyal befreien ihre Freunde... In dem Raum mit den Arrestzellen stehen zwei Jem'Hadar und bewachen die Gefangenen. Zum wiederholten Male fragt Rom, wie lange es noch dauert, bis das Minenfeld zerstört wird. Die Anderen Gefangenen sind genervt wegen der andauernden Fragerei. Jake antwortet ihm, dass es noch ca. 90 Minuten sein sollten. Rom ist niedergeschlagen, ist er doch Teil der geplanten Siegesfeier des Dominion. Man will ihn bei deren Höhepunkt hinrichten. In diesem Moment kommen Ziyal und Quark in den Bereich der Arrestzellen. Der Ferengi trägt zwei Phaser. Er fordert die Jem'Hadar auf, sich nicht zu bewegen. Rom ist erfreut, seinen Bruder zu sehen. Der fordert die Jem'Hadar auf, die Arrestzellen zu öffnen. Die Jem'Hadar sehen sich an. Sie ziehen ihre Waffen, doch Quark ist schneller und erschießt die Beiden. Verblüfft über seine Tat bleibt er regungslos stehen. Kira fordert ihn auf, die Zellen zu öffnen, doch das übernimmt Ziyal. Sie schießt auf die Steuerung der Kraftfelder. Die Gefangenen sind frei. Die Zeit drängt nun. Die Energie zum Computerkern muss abgeschaltet werden. Das will Rom übernehmen. Beide machen sich sofort auf den Weg, doch zuvor schickt die Bajoranerin die Anderen an Orte, an denen sie nicht gesehen werden. thumb|Odo kommt Kira und Rom zur Hilfe Kurze Zeit später befindet sich die Gründerin immer noch in Odos Quartier. Sie meint, dass es keinen Grund für Unklarheiten für ihn gibt. Alle Antworten für ihn sind in der Verbindung. In diesem Moment kommt Weyoun in Begleitung einiger Jem'Hadar-Soldaten herein. Er berichtet von Kiras und Roms Flucht. Zu ihrem Schutz will der Vorta die Gründerin mitnehmen. Bestimmt fordert diese, dass die Flüchtigen gefangen werden. Weyoun verspricht, dass dies geschehen wird. Doch bis dahin ist es seiner Ansicht nach auf der OPS sicherer. Odo bleibt zurück, da er weiß, dass ihm nichts geschehen wird. Derweil eilen Rom und Kira durch die Gänge der Station. Sie werden von Cardassianeren verfolgt. Es kommt zu zahlreichen Schüssen auf beiden Seiten. Die Bajoranerin und der Ferengi gelangen in einen der Frachträume und schließen die Tür hinter sich. Sie eilen zum zweiten Ausgang, doch dort erwarten sie schon die Jem'Hadar. Es bleibt ihnen nichts übrig, als sich zurückdrängen zu lassen. Plötzlich ändern sich die Geräusche der Schüsse. Rom merkt, dass es sich um bajoranische Phaser handelt. Verwundert fragt sich Kira, weshalb das Dominion bajoranische Waffen verwendet. Dann enden die Schüsse. Die Beiden verlassen ihr Versteck. Vor ihnen liegen die Körper der toten Jem'Hadar und als sich der Rauch verzieht, tritt Odo mit seinen Leuten herein. thumb|Rom sabotieren die Energieversorgung Kira, Odo und Rom machen sich auf den Weg zum Hauptcomputer. Es bleiben weniger als 40 Minuten für das Vorhaben, den Computer auszuschalten. Die Zeit muss reichen. Odo bekommt die Aufgabe, die Jem'Hadar und Cardassianer von Kira und Rom fern zu halten. Er verspricht, mit entsprechenden Fehlalarm dafür zu sorgen, das Dominion auf Trapp zu halten. Kira und Rom verabschieden sich in eine der Schächte der Station, während sich Odo mit seinen Männern in Richtung Sicherheitsbüro begibt. Auf der Defiant bereitet man sich auf die Ankunft auf Deep Space 9 vor. Es sind noch elf Minuten, bis man die Station erreicht. Die Zeit wird sehr knapp. Unterdessen arbeitet Rom daran, die Energieversorgung des Hauptcomputers zu unterbrechen. Allerdings sind es zu viele Änderungen, die er vornehmen muss. Er ist verzweifelt, doch Kira schlägt ihm vor, sich auf die Waffenphalanx zu konzentrieren und nur dort die Energie zu unterbrechen. Mit neuem Mut macht er sich an die Arbeit. Auf der OPS berichtet Damar, dass es den Klingonen gelungen ist, ihre Flotte zu überlisten. Doch Dukat ist nicht beunruhigt, steht man doch vor einem großen Sieg. In vier Minuten werden tausende Schiffe des Dominion durch das Wurmloch kommen. Er hofft, nur, dass die Defiant rechtzeitig da ist. Die ist auch schon im Anflug mit hoher Warpgeschwindigkeit. Jedoch wird es sehr knapp. Dax empfiehlt Sisko schon einmal einen Plan B auszuarbeiten. thumb|Zu Spät! Das Minenfeld wird abgetragen Derweil ist Rom fast fertig. Er muss nur noch die ODN-Relais entkoppeln. Damar berichtet den Anderen auf der OPS, dass die letzten Minen neutralisiert wurden. Das Minenfeld kann vernichtet werden. Sofort gibt Dukat den Befehl zur Zerstörung des Feldes. In diesem Moment ist Rom mit seiner Arbeit fertig. Allerdings ist der Phaserstrahl schneller. In einer gewaltigen Kettenreaktion explodiert das ganze Feld. Die Minen sind zerstört. Rom merkt, dass er zu spät war. Erschüttert teilt er dies Kira mit. Auch auf der heranfliegenden Defiant sieht man die Zerstörung des Feldes mit an. Erschütterung macht sich breit. Alles scheint verloren. Akt IV: Heimkehr Sisko reagiert sofort. Ohne zu überlegen befiehlt er, in das Wurmloch zu fliegen. Die Crew ist nicht begeistert. Derweil feiert man auf der OPS den Sieg. Die Gründerin fordert eine Nachricht an den Horchposten im Gamma-Quadranten zu schicken. Die Botschaft lautet, dass der Alpha-Quadrant auf sie wartet. Unterdessen meldet Damar, dass sich die Defiant auf macht in Richtung Wurmloch. Weyoun gibt den Befehl, sie zu zerstören. Doch Damar stellt erschrocken fest, dass die Waffen ausgefallen sind. Der Vorta ist erschüttert. Doch Dukat hat die Antwort: Major Kira [[Datei:Defiant Wurmloch.jpg|thumb|Die Defiant stellt sich im Wurmloch...]] Unterdessen erreicht die Defiant das Wurmloch und fliegt hinein. In der Verbindung, durch die die Schiffe des Dominion kommen müssen, befiehlt Sisko das Schiff zu stoppen. Alle Energie wird in die vorderen Schilde und die Waffen transferiert. Derweil meldet Dax multiple Warpsignaturen. Sisko lässt diese auf dem Hauptschirm anzeigen. Die große Flotte des Dominion kommt genau auf die Defiant zu. Sofort lässt Sisko die Schiffe mit dem Phaser erfassen und die Quantentorpedos vorbereiten. Plötzlich melden sich die Propheten bei Sisko. Er ist verwundert und will wissen, was sie von ihm wollen. Die Propheten meinen, dass Sisko das Ende des Spiels will. Doch er versteht sie nicht. Deshalb werden die Propheten genauer und meinen, dass er seine körperliche Existenz aufgeben will. Sie können dies aber nicht zulassen, denn das Spiel ist noch nicht zu ende. Sisko versteht, dass die Propheten nicht wollen, dass er stirbt. Er erkennt aber auch sofort die Chance, die sich ihm bietet. Er meint, dass er nicht sterben will, allerdings sieht er keine Alternative, als zu kämpfen. Er muss alles daran setzen, zu verhindern, dass das Dominion den Alpha-Quadranten erobert. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass er sterben muss, dann soll es geschehen. thumb|Die Propheten wollen nicht, dass Sisko stirbt Die Propheten stimmen ihm nicht zu. Sie meinen, dass die Argumentation fehlerhaft ist, denn er ist Der Sisko. Sisko meint aber, dass er auch ein Captain der Sternenflotte ist und er hat einen Auftrag. Er spricht den Propheten das Recht ab, sich in sein Leben einzumischen. Die jedoch sehen das anders. Sisko geht darauf ein. Er fordert sie auf, etwas gegen die Verstärkungen des Dominion zu unternehmen. Doch die Propheten meinen, dass dies nicht ihr Problem ist. Sisko ist aber anderer Meinung. Die Probleme betreffen sie doch, haben sie doch die Drehkörper und den Abgesandten nach Bajor geschickt. Zudem sind sie selbst von Bajor. Er will nicht, dass Bajor zerstört wird. Genauso wenig wie sie es wollen. Doch er erinnert die Propheten daran, dass sie wissen, was passieren wird, wenn die Schiffe den Alpha-Quadranten erreichen. Dann meint er, dass die Propheten nicht wollen, dass er sein Leben opfert, er will es auch nicht. Er erinnert sie daran, dass sie Götter sein wollen und meint, dass sie ihm mit einem Wunder helfen sollen. Die Propheten durchschauen Siskos Absicht. Man plant, ihn zu bestrafen. Zum Abschied teilt man ihm mit, dass er auf Bajor keine Ruhe finden wird. Dann befindet sich Sisko wieder auf der Defiant. O'Brien berichtet, dass die Phaserbänke voll geladen sind. Zudem sind die vorderen Schilde auf 100% und die Torpedos bereit. Sisko gibt den Befehl, dass man auf sein Kommando hin feuern soll. Er weist die Crew an, dass jeder Schuss treffen muss. thumb|Die Flotte des Dominion löst sich einfach auf In diesem Moment macht Dax den Captain auf den Bildschirm aufmerksam. Alle starren gespannt auf den Schirm. Die Schiffe des Dominion lösen sich plötzlich vor ihnen auf. Alle gehen von einer Tarnvorrichtung aus. Doch es sind keine erhöhten Neutrinoemissionen zu registrieren. Garak fragt sich, wo sie sind. Sisko meint, dass dies nicht wichtig ist. Er weiß, dass sie nicht zurückkommen werden. Auf der OPS auf Deep Space 9 registriert man unterdessen, dass sich das Wurmloch öffnet. Die Defiant kommt heraus. Dukat ist sich sicher, dass ihr die Verstärkung sofort folgen müsste. Doch das Wurmloch schließt sich sogleich. Damar teilt mit, dass es keine Spur von ihnen gibt. Er kann sie auch nicht im Gamma-Quadranten ausfindig machen. Sie sind nicht auffindbar. Derweil beginnt die Defiant die Station zu beschießen. Dukat befiehlt, die Waffen wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen. Doch Damar meint, dass dies einige Zeit dauert. Dann berichtet er, dass 200 Schiffe der Föderation durch die Linien des Dominion gebrochen sind und sich nun auf dem Weg zur Station befinden. Sofort erkennt Weyoun die Zeichen. Er beginnt sich auf den Rückzug vorzubereiten. Die Gründerin weist alle an, sich in cardassianisches Gebiet zurückzuziehen. Ungläubig schaut Dukat auf den Bildschirm und wartet immer noch auf die Verstärkung. Damar fordert ihn auf mit zu kommen. Doch Dukat kann sich mit der Niederlage nicht abfinden. Doch Damar meint, dass sie nun gehen müssen. Dukat will aber erst seine Tochter suchen. Auch gegen Damars Rat begibt er sich auf das Promenadendeck. Die Nachricht über den Aufbruch der Truppen des Dominion erreicht sogleich die Defiant. Man ist erleichtert. Derweil kommt eine Nachricht der [[USS Cortéz|USS Cortéz]] herein. Das Dominion hat den Kampf abgebrochen und zieht sich zurück. Sisko lässt der Flotte ausrichten, dass man sich auf Deep Space 9 trifft. thumb|Damar tötet Ziyal Auf der Station werden Luftschleuse 4, 7 und 12 für das Personal des Dominion zur Evakuierung ausgerufen. Unterdessen läuft Dukat über das Promenadendeck und sucht Ziyal. Unterdessen begeben sich die anderen Führer des Dominion zu ihrem Raumschiff. Weyoun sorgt mit lauter stimme, dass Platz für die Gründerin gemacht wird. An der Luftschleuse angekommen, fragt er, was mit Odo ist. Die Gründerin antwortet, dass er noch nicht so weit ist. Sie ist sich allerdings sicher, dass er eines Tages zu ihnen stoßen wird. Dann betreten sie das Schiff, das auf sie wartet. Unterdessen läuft Dukat durch die Korridore. Immer noch sucht er Ziyal. Als er um eine Ecke biegt, ruft sie ihn plötzlich. Sie ist hinter ihm. Erfreut läuft er aus sie zu. Beide fallen sich in die Arme. Er meint, dass sie das Einzige ist, dass ihm etwas bedeutet. Ziyal wiederum sagt, dass sie versucht hatte, ihn zu hassen, es allerdings nicht konnte. Dann will er sie mit nach Cardassia nehmen, doch Ziyal will auf Deep Space 9 bleiben. Er erinnert sie daran, dass die Leute der Föderation ihre Feinde sind. Doch Ziyal meint, dass es nicht ihre Feinde sind und sie eine von ihnen ist. Dukat will das nicht glauben. Doch die junge Frau gesteht, dass sie Kira und den Anderen zur Flucht verhalf. Dukat ist erschüttert. Ziyal verabschiedet sich von ihrem Vater. Sie dreht sich um und läuft davon. thumb|right|Wiedervereinigt nach langer Zeit Plötzlich dreht Ziyal sich um und sagt, dass sie ihren Vater liebt. Der läuft auf sie zu. Ein Schuss trifft die junge Frau. Dukat dreht sich um. Damar steht hinter ihm mit einem Phaser in der Hand. Er meint, dass sie eine Verräterin ist. Dukat läuft weiter zu Ziyal. Er legt sie auf den Boden des Korridors. Derweil fordert Damar Dukat auf, ihm zu folgen, denn sie müssen fliehen. Doch Dukat weigert sich zu gehen. Er sagt zu seiner Tochter, dass er sie auch liebt. Während Damar davonläuft, stirbt Ziyal in den Armen ihres Vaters. Nach der Evakuierung der Station durch das Dominion und nach der Ankunft weiterer Schiffe der Föderation ist es so weit. Captain Sisko und seine Crew betreten die Station und begeben sich auf direktem Wege zum Promenadendeck. Applaus und Jubel erwarten die Offiziere der Sternenflotte. Und endlich kann Sisko seinen Sohn in die Arme nehmen. Dann treffen auch die Klingonen ein. General Martok erinnert Sisko an die Wette, die beide abgeschlossen hatte und meint, dass er dem Captain nun ein Fass Blutwein schuldet. Sisko will es natürlich zusammen mit ihm trinken. thumb|Der in den Wahnsinn getriebene Dukat bleibt als Gefangener auf Deep Space 9 Unterdessen läuft Dax sofort zu Worf. Beide umarmen sich. Sie sind froh, dass sie nun endlich heiraten können. Dann küssen sich Beide. O'Brien wendet sich unterdessen gleich an Quark und erkundigt sich, ob die Holosuiten noch funktionieren. Quark bejaht dass und Bashir meint, dass sie sich in einer Stunde dort treffen werden. Rom und Leeta sind erfreut, Nog wieder zu sehen. Der junge Ferengi erzählt stolz von seiner Beförderung. Nun erkundigt sich Captain Sisko nach Kira. Jake berichtet, dass sie bei Ziyal auf der Krankenstation ist. Garak, der die ganze Zeit nach der jungen Frau suchte bekommt dies mit. Er begibt sich sofort dort hin. Kira meint, dass die junge Frau ihn geliebt hatte. Garak ist dies bewusst. Er versteht aber nicht, weshalb. Später zeigt Odo Sisko den Gast in seiner Arrestzelle. Es ist der zum Wahnsinn getriebene Dukat. Er spricht mit sich selbst und kann den Tod seiner Tochter nicht akzeptieren. Sisko erkundigt sich bei Odo, ob Bashir ihm helfen konnte. Der Sicherheitschef geht zu Dukat in die Zelle und hilft ihm auf. Als Beide an Sisko vorbei gehen, meint Dukat, dass er auch Sisko vergibt. Er gibt ihm seinen Baseball zurück, den er immer noch in der Hand hält. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) begann und die direkte Fortsetzung der Episode markierte.}} Bezüge zur Realität Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Roman-, Comic- & Hörspielfassung , und . ::Die Ereignisse aus dem Buch gehen über die Ereignisse in den Episoden hinaus. Dieser Teil ist nicht canonisch.}} Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Synchronisationsfehler Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Sieg oder Niederlage? auf st-minutiae.com en:Sacrifice of Angels (episode) es:Sacrifice of Angels fr:Sacrifice of Angels ja:DS9:ディープ・スペース9奪還作戦・後編 nl:Sacrifice of Angels Kategorie:Episode (DS9)